I.D.R (Intelligent Domain Republic)
I.D.R (Intelligent Domain Republic) I.D.R is a human species nation that are independant before EA came to power. Before the rising of EA, I.D.R are pretty called them WUE (World United Earth) that launched a space-colonized program known as "Alpha Centurian Program" using modenized/medium tech of sustain-static fluid to prevent the colonists from growing to their old age while having bunch of supplies in further for colonization. World United Earth are wishes to send their small group of colonists to achieved by colonizing another planet from afar. However, most of their launches are succeed but failed to relay communicate with the spaceships/rockets causing most of their rocket-work "gone missing" in space. This is due to lack of communication's wireless technology to relaying their ships and coordinates. Still, Only two rockets are manage from crash-landing at damp-dry desert planet known as Austrasburg (which is the old I.D.R city's capital). Other rockets are either malfunctioned or their ships are destroyed from unknown circumstances. Unfortunately, their timeline was unknown and the biggest mysteries about I.D.R's first colonization. Technology I.D.R Technology are mostly relays on economy and sub-biological technology which unlike EA counterparts where they focus on energy and few high-modern technology. Due to their the downer-side of technology compare to all other nations, they still focusing on balancing their economy and their strong morale which is greatly affected I.D.R a lot more than any other nations. Unique technology that have been completed: - Physical RADAR Known as Physic Radar. It is very known uses of strange motion sensors that isn't created by I.D.R scientists and researchers. But they are created by candidates of X government during general election of their time. Physic Radar can detected strange movements which any stealth ships that comes in range and cannot bypass those movement sensors via hacking or logistic use of their technology (they can't see it but they can "sense it"). However, this technology downside are able to trace unwanted movements like asteroids and space garbages which causes their detection to be confused. Characters of I.D.R Governor Governor are a one of I.D.R's most-known characters in Star Empire's history. He is controlling the entire nation right after their former old leader "Premier" died in unknown causes. Governor was once a production and cities managament officer and a former advisor of Premier. He is very loyal and the second highest ranking in People's League Conferences. He is also achieve some medals from CDE-I.D.R Diplomatic Conflict War during their guerilla forces against the I.D.R resistances at their old home sectors. Still, he is somewhat quite selfish when sending numerous of reinforcements to their Co-Military Officer (Prime General) during the near-invincible Bio-ships against all other nations like a barbaric attempt and during Enkida Rebellion War. But, he is still quite popular among all I.D.R citizens calling him the "Last Memorial Of Premier". Prime General He is the one of I.D.R's most-known characters in Star Empire's history. He is commanding some large forces and fleets than Minister of Defences. He is similar loyal like a Governor and he is the only one who achieve a rare medal during CDE-I.D.R Diplomatic Conflict War against the CDE guerilla troops in the order of Premier. Most resistances are willing to join in Prime General's sub division due to their very high morale compare to all other small officers in certain missions. However, he is quite a wreaker when comes to fight. Luckily, their officers can do a few strategy and trying to do in very effective way during in warfare. Comm Officer Comm Officer are the one of Prime General's Officers during in transmission. He is in charge of all communications and detections in their capital ship. Logistic Officer Logistic Officer are the one of Prime General's Officers during in transmission. He is a tactical and strategist officer who will plan out for proper effecive invasion all the way to supports. Unknown Scientist Unknown Scientist are one of the encounter from I.D.R history. It is somewhat unknown to their species, gender or even his nation that are living. He was talking about a theory about Korpulans, Archangel and Broodmind have similar DNA and they are coming somewhere much more sentient based species than all other three. But, the Governor doesn't like the idea to find out Korpulans are just a child of somewhere unknown like a clone. So, he is rejected this theory. However, only a few researchers of I.D.R are willing to find out the truth behind Korpulans in their long ancient history. Economy I.D.R economy are somewhere similar to EA. There isn't much to explained those parts. They uses their type currency of I.D.R nation was known as Domain Dollars. Politics I.D.R Government are come split into two. One for controlling the cities/planets and one in control of the government. But in general, government are the highest in control of I.D.R than controlling cities and planets. - People's League Conference - I.D.R Government Currently, they are now in favor of "Socialism". Military In general, I.D.R military is the one of the most weakest from all other fractions. However, it has the highest number of infantries and disipline pilots as balancing from their weak forces. Their economy isn't strong enough to create a lot of heavy warships or even capital ships. But, it will be enough to build a lot of planes and support spaceships mostly used in wars. Also, they have a special cruisers which are able to handle a lot of planes while able to fire their powerful primary weapons, making them much uniqueness and their own nation's traits. This is the list of all spaceship's classes were used in I.D.R Military: Small Ships, Fighters & Bombers: - Tessmarie 142 (Fighter-Bomber) - Tessmarie 188 (Fighter-Bomber) - Tessmarine 201-P (Interceptor) - Guvearni H22 (Fighter) - YCFE 177N (Fighter) - Guvearni H22-i (Interceptor) - Guvearni H24 (Fighter-Bomber) - YCFE 224GI (Bomber) - YCFE 244GIII (Bomber) - FeH G11 (Fighter-Bomber) - FeH G20 Mod-R2 (Interceptor) - FeH H7-Gi (Special Bomber) - Massfightori S (Fighter-Bomber) - Massfightori LvG8 (Fighter) - Massfightori Vx (Special Bomber) - Massfightori Vz (Interceptor) - Desertry C Class (Small Ship) - Lasmhrie Class (Small Ship) - Object H10 Class (Small Ship) - Object H18 Class (Small Ship) - Object H23 Class (Small Ship) - Object Gs3 Class (Small Ship) - Levitatoric Class (Transport Ship) Light Cruisers & Cruisers: - Zsateran Class (Light Cruiser) - Ustania H27 Class (Light Cruiser) - Ustania H33 Class (Light Cruiser) - BvC Coverntav Class (Light Cruiser) - Reanterivator Class (Light Cruiser) - X Project Class (Cruiser Class) - Vz Project Class (Cruiser Class) - UcZ Project Class (Cruiser Class) - Cv Project Class (Hybrid Gunship Class) - R4 Project Class (Hybrid Gunship Class) Capital Ships & Pocket Sized Ships: - Loyal T-Daser I Class (Pocket Heavy Cruiser) - Loyal T-Daser III Class (Pocket Heavy Cruiser) - Loyal F-Hiats Class (Heavy Cruiser) - Domaniaum Class (Pocket Battleship) - Vetverio C-140 Class (Carrier) - ES Project Class (Carrier) - G3 Project Class (Carrier) - Hv4 Project Class (Carrier) - UTC Giama Class (Heavy Hybrid Class) Prototype Ships: - B.H.E.S (Broodmind Hive Emulator Ship) - Impernative Class (Battleship-Carrier Hybrid) - Unnamed BattleCarrier Model 2 (Battleship-Carrier Hybrid)